The King and I
by cordiebear95
Summary: Klaus finds himself in a bigger war then the one he face to win over New Orleans, the war for the women he loves heart, and to prove to her that he can protect her and their unborn child as well as find the humanity that he thought to be lost forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Hayley awoke with the felling that someone was watching her. She sat up in bed and was startled to find Klaus  
sitting at the bed side chair fast asleep.  
_"Had he really stayed there all night."_ She thought as she pulled the blankets off of her and stood up, she felt  
dizzy and was about to fall back on the bed when Klaus caught he by her hand and steadied her.  
"Are you okay love?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.  
Hayley pulled her hand free of his, "Its just nausea. What are you doing in my room?"  
"You don't remember anything that happened last night do you?" Klaus asked her grabbing her hand again and  
pulled her into him a and wrapped his hand around her waist.  
"Should I" Hayley asked taking in their position and finding it awkward.  
"You were attacked by a group of witches, after you were lead into a trap at a doctors office to find out  
sex the baby is. Rebekkah nearly got there in time," He said through clenched teeth, "and then you were shot and  
Rebekkah lost track of you. You could barley stand when we found you hours later."  
Hayley tried to take in what he was say and everything came back in a wave of pain, as she grabbed her belly.  
"The baby is fine, Sophie came over last night after we brought you home to check on it." Klaus assured her  
placing his hand on her belly and kissed her forehead.  
"He..." She trialed off.  
Klaus looked down at her with wide eyes, "He... Its a boy."  
She nodded and Klaus lifted her off the ground and into his arms, as he brought his lips to hers and placed her  
down on the ground, Hayley was shocked at first but deepened the kiss until Elijah and Rebekkah stormed in.  
"WE heard shouting..."Elijah trailed of as he saw Hayley and Klaus in their passionate embrace.  
Hayley and Klaus pulled away from each other, but Klaus kept his hold on Hayley's waist, "A Boy, Its a boy" He  
Said with a hint of happiness in his voice.  
Rebekkah squealed and jumped for joy "A nephew for me to spoil..." She trailed of looking at Klaus and Hayley's  
disapproving eyes, "With love of course what else would i mean."  
No doubt she was already planning a shopping trip into town to buy the best the Mikealson money could by, and  
that was the best.  
"Come Rebekkah it looks as we interrupted a happy moment that I am sure Klaus wants to get back to." Elijah stated  
ushering his sister out of the room and closing the door behind them.  
Klaus turned his attention back to Hayley, who had her fingers to her lips, deep into thought.  
"Who needs to think, if i am right here." Klaus said leaning in to kiss her again when she stopped him.  
"No don't." Hayley said placing her hand on his chest.  
"What's wrong?"  
"This." she said pointing at the space between them, "This cant happen. You can play with other girls heart and  
break them to pieces, but mine you can't, i dont want you being with me because i am carrying your miracle baby, and  
then being thrown away as soon as something fresh comes to town." she when and opened the door "My heart isn't a play  
toy Klaus."  
Klaus opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, she was right.  
"Please go." She said pointing out the door, Klaus obliged and headed out the door, as Hayley closed it behind  
him and locked it.  
It was going to be harder to prove his move and loyalty to her then he thought.


	2. The Apology

Chapter Two: (Klaus's POV)

It had been days since Hayley had come out of her room, and it seemed that the only person she would take to was  
Rebekkah which only end up in me getting yelled at for make Hayley so confused. I had not meant to make Hayley upset, nor  
did i mean to play with her already fragile heart.  
I Had tried to apologies and tell her i loved her but she wouldn't hear it, and then at night time i would hear  
her cry herself to sleep, and it broke my heart. I want to be able to go into her room and hold her and be able to tell her  
that everything would be okay, but Elijah said i just need to give her some time.  
"She's not like you Niklaus, she can't just turn off her emotions at the first sign of stress." He said.  
"I know but i want her to be able to talk to me about how she is feeling, and she can't keep it bottled up in side  
forever." I stated one night after i had been standing outside her room in the hall for and hour trying to get her to let  
me in.  
"The heart is a fragile thing, especially one as delicate as Hayley's after what she has been though." He stated.  
"I don't blame her getting knocked up by you, getting kidnapped by witches and bonded to one to make you do  
things that they want you to do, and then being attacked because your child is suppose to bring the death of all witch.  
That's a hefty list brother." Rebekkah said coming out of Hayley's room and closing the door behind her.  
Klaus bit his tongue, "How is she?"  
"As much as i hate to say this missing you, she's sleeping now Klaus, if you must see her go in, but be gone before  
she awakes." Rebekkah said opening the door to let me in.  
I didn't hesitate, i walked in and closed the door behind me, as i turned to look at Hayley sound asleep in her bed  
i stopped and let out a low breath, god she was beautiful and i had to show her that she really did mean more to me then  
just the women carrying my child for me.  
I crawled in next to her and as if on cue she rolled into me and rubbed her head into my check, i felt amazing next  
to her, until she stirred and opened her eyes and looked at me though her thick dark eyelashes.  
"Klaus?" She whispered.  
"I'm here love." I said as i placed a kiss on her forehead, and wrapped my arm round her and laid my hand on her rising  
and falling belly, already showing the growth of our child inside of her.  
"I'm sorry" She said after a long moment of silents, "I shouldn't have yelled at you the way i did."  
"No i am the one who should be sorry little wolf, after all you are right i do use women for my own gain and  
then throw them away when i am done with them. But you love, you seem to get the best of me every time. Your the one  
i think about morning, noon, and night, and that not because of our child inside of you, it because..." Here it  
comes the three worlds that i had never said to anyone in my entire 1000 year of being alive, "I love you Hayley."


	3. more then words

Chapter 3:

Hayley just starred at Klaus as if he was speaking some forein lauguage, she was completely stund. For as long  
as she had lived no one had ever told her that they loved her and ment it. Looking into Klaus's deep blue ocean eyes she  
could tell that he was speaking nothing but the truth.  
"Hayley... say something." Klaus said touching her hand.  
"You... love me?" She said.  
"Yes little wolf... i love you." he said as he raised his hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.  
A tear fell down her cheek as she whimpered, "You love me?"  
"Why are you crying love." He asked wipping the tear away.  
"No one has ever loved me before."  
"Until now, Hayley i promise that i will never hurt you again, i swear on my life that i will protect you and our  
baby till then end of the world, and that i will always and forever love you and only you. Can't you see from the first  
time i met you i have cared for you and protected you. When see made love that night, all i could think about was you from  
that day forward." Klaus said taking her head is his hands.  
Hayley fell into his arms crying,"I have never felt this way before, it feels like my heart is tightening."  
"There there little wolf, just rest everything will be alright, i'm here you can sleep now." Klaus said as Hayley  
laid her head down on her pillow and shut her eyes.  
Once more Klaus kissed Hayley's forehead and wrapped her in his arms, end let her drift into and endless and peaceful  
sleep.

_**One week later**_

Alot had changed around the mansion since Klaus had come clean about his feelings to Hayley, even Elijah and Rebekkah  
found it amusing watching Klaus waiting on Hayley hand and foot.  
Hayley came walking down the stairs to the main foyer as Klaus came through the front door.  
"Hello love, did you have a good sleep last night?" He asked her as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I was having a good morning until i woke up to find the bed empty next to me, and everyone else in the house  
is MIA." Hayley said pouting.  
"I'm sorry love, MArcel had me run an erron for him and as you know i can not refuse. Now what would my little wolf  
like for breakfast this morning."  
"WEll, i know who i want for breakfast." Hayley stated wrapping her arms round Klaus's neck and pulled his lips down  
to hers.  
Klaus kissed her with such passion, and used his tougue to part her lips open, as Hayley let out a moan. Klaus grinned  
and pulled away, "Tempting but no. Not while my little heir is in there." he rubbed her belly.  
"Klaus..."  
Klaus raised his finger to her lips, "Not another world on the subject." he leaned down and kissed her on the  
lips again as Rebekkah walked in the front door.  
"Get a room you to, i can only speak for myself but im sure our brother would not want to see you to making out  
in the foyer." She said.  
Hayley blushed and hid in Klaus's shoulder, "Well good morning to you to sister, and might i ask where you have been  
this fine morning... whiles Hayley was left her alone for anything to happen to her." Klaus asked raising his voice.  
"If you must know brother i was out buying you baby mama medication to take care of your demon child." She replied  
throwing a pharmacy bag at him.  
Klaus rolled his eyes and turn to face Hayley who was holding her belly with a look of pain on her face. "Hayley?"  
"Klaus..." Hayley whispered before callapsing to the ground.  
Klaus Caught her head before it hit the ground, as he listened to Hayley's slow pacing heart and the fast pacing one  
of his child.  
"Call Sophie Now" He yelled at Rebekkah.  
One thing was completely sure, something was wrong and he couldn't help the women he loved.


	4. Reviews

I am glad to see the reviews i am getting thats for all thr positiveness, i hope to update everyday at least once. I knowi did take the Kayley thing a little to fast but you might want to brace yourselves because a big plot twist will be coming up, as well as the naming of the baby, so if anyone wants to pitch some names i am open to any options, maybe even a few girls ones too. :) hope to hear from you soon


	5. One or the Other

Chapter 4:

She laid there helpless and vonrable to anything and everything, and through it all Klaus remaind by her side  
refusing to even leave even when he need to feed. I was if his life and Hayley's were connected and joined by one.  
Klaus could hear his brother and Sophie talking out in the hall and stood up as he dropped Hayley's hand and headed  
out the bedroom door and into the hallway.  
"How is she?" Elijah asked turning his attention from the wich to his brother.  
Klaus shook his head, "Worse then she was yesterday." The look on Klaus's face lead his brother to believe that he  
was truly and madely in love with this one girl, and that seeing her in pain was agonizing to him.  
Sophie stepped towards Klaus, "Klaus... I know what might be wrong with Hayley."  
Klaus snapped his attention to the witch, "What she's been in this state for 3 days and you are just telling me now  
that you think you know what is wrong with her."His temper was rising now, and he could feel is anger getting the better of him.  
"Klaus you must understand that this child may be a miracle, but that doesn't mean its not dangerous like you." Sophie  
told him, "This is natures way of balancing out the playing field, you gain one and you lose one, you can't have both."  
"I can have what ever i want, I'm the king of this domain." Klaus yelled.  
"Well nature thinks not, you child is killing Hayley from the inside out, and there is no way to stop it. I guess  
Sabine was right, your child truely is the devil." Sophie stated turning back to Elijah. "She wont live to see her 3rd  
trimester."  
Klaus grabbed Sophie by the throat and slammed her in the wall, "I have had enouph of you witches telling me what i  
can and can't have, first it was Hayley being bond to you so i would do your bidding, next it was her being nearly fried to  
death because of my child, now you telling me that i can't have the women i love and my child both, thats were i draw the  
line." Klaus said bringing out his fangs.  
He was about to sink his teeth into her neck when he heard a wihmper come from Hayley's room followed by Hayley's  
weak voice.  
"Klaus..."  
Klaus's face turned back to normal as he dropped Sophie to the floor, "Get out of my house." Then he walked back into  
Hayley's room to find her layning in bed holding her stomach.  
"What is it love? you in pain?" He asked sitting at the end of the bed.  
Hayley just sat there for a minute pondering and trying to figure out what she was going to say, "He's not going to  
make it is he." She whispered.  
"No, don't think that." Klaus whispered as he laid his hand over hers on her belly, "He is gonig to be just fine. Both  
of you will be i promise."  
"You can stop someone from hurting us Klaus, but you can't stop death." Hayley cried.  
"Ya try and stop me love." Klaus said showing a half smile. "How rest little wolf save your energy."  
Hayley nodded and laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes.  
Klaus started to get up but Hayley grabbed his arm.  
"Stay with me please, i don't want to be alone." She whispered.  
Klaus nodded and laid down next to Hayley taking her in his as he layed there watching her sleep, the thought  
to himself that no matter what he would not loose either one of them.


	6. Stage One

Chapter 5:

It began around Midnight when Hayley awake to the sound of the Grand Clock at the top of the stairs chiming 12 times  
to signal the start of the new day. She was sweating and didn't feel well.  
Thinking that it was just morning sickness and Klaus's body heat making her feel this way, using the little bit of  
energy she had she lifted herself out of bed, and escaped to the washroom. Looking back at a shirtless, sleeping Klaus,  
before closing the bathroom door behind her.  
Good it felt good to stand, but at the same time it felt weird, she couldn't remember the last time that she had  
actually been out of bed. She shook of the thought and looked in the bathroom mirror.  
God she looked terrible, not only was her hair matted in so many places it was also greasy and her skin was as pale  
as Klaus or anyone of his siblings.  
Hayley decided to take a chance and have a shower, usually Rebekkah helped her shower, but she felt that she could  
do it on her own.  
The water was warm against her skin and felt amazing as she leaned against the cool tile wall, and let the water hit  
her face. Then it hit her, a wave of dizziness followed by hunger, and the smell of something extremely yummy.  
Hayley turned off the water and grabbed her towel from of the back of the door, and opened the door to her bedroom,  
the smell got stronger but it was coming from out side of her room..  
She headed out her door only after checking to make sure that Klaus was still sound asleep in their bed. The smell  
was become to much for Hayley and she was going to scream if she didn't find the source of it soon, and as if by magic she  
found herself out in the garden, in front of a dog that had a gash on its hind leg bleeding out.  
"No its not possible." Hayley thought as she bent down and touched the barely conscious dog, her mouth was watering  
now, as she brought her now bloody hand to her mouth and tasted it.  
It was like heaven to her mouth, how could something so disgusting taste so good.  
She lowered her head to the dog and dug in for the feed. What was happening to her, she wasn't a vampire, she never  
liked to kill, but the more blood she got the less she cared about what she was doing. Blood lust was kicking in and she wasn't  
going to stop till every last drop was gone.

Klaus woke shortly before sunrise, to an empty bed beside him, "Hayley!" He yelled out, as he rushed out of their room and  
down to the kitchen.  
He found his brother, drinking a blood bag "Morning Brother." Elijah said  
"Have you seen Hayley?" Klaus asked looking into the dining room.  
"No, no i haven't, i thought she was still in bed with you, in fact i was about to bring her up a drink and her  
medication." He said taking the orange juice out of the fridge.  
"No she's gone..." Klaus trailed off.  
And that was when her smelt it. It hit him like a wall and his teeth pained him.  
"Elijah can you smell that?" He asked.  
Elijah nodded and opened the back door, and saw Hayley walking towards the door covered in blood.  
"Hayley! Are you hurt, where are you hurt." Klaus yelled as he race to her side and looked her over.  
"Its-its not my blood Klaus." She whispered leaning her head towards the empty body of the dog not even a hundred  
feet from where they were standing.  
Klaus was confused at first, and then it hit him, "You feed, on a dog?"  
"I- I couldn't stop myself it smelt so good." She cried, "and the more i drank the more i wanted, i couldn't get  
satisfied. I'm so sorry."  
Klaus took her in his arms. He couldn't understand what had happened but he knew Hayley was frightened and that he  
had to comfort her and get cleaned up, "Its alright love, lets get you cleaned up." He ushered her in the house and  
up the stairs to their room.  
"Klaus?" Hayley asked as he listened to her shower off all the blood.  
"Yes little wolf."  
"Am- am i a monster?" She whispered, and looked around the shower curtain at him.  
"No." He said as he stood up and wrapped her in a towel and took her in his arms, "You could never be a monster  
little wolf, your body is just going through changes right now, do to our little prince growing inside of you."  
"I don't want to kill things." She whispered into his chest.  
Klaus let out a sigh, he had to find out how and why Hayley was taking a very fond liking to blood and he needed to  
find out soon.


	7. A bloody mess

Chapter 6:

All that she could keep down was blood. And that's all Hayley wanted, it was as if she was a newely created vampire.  
But at the same time she wasn't, she still had a beating heart, that had blood pulsing through it. Klaus didn't like this  
side of Hayley, but if this was the only way for him to keep her and the baby, and not loose one of them he wouldn't  
complain.  
Klaus walked in carrying two grocery bags of blood bags, "She keeps going like this she is going to suck all of New  
Orleans dry." He laughed  
Hayley bounded down the stairs and into Klaus's arms causing him to drop the bags to the ground and wrap his arms  
around her, "And then you would have no subjects and a king needs subjects does he not." She stated bring Klaus's lips to  
her own.  
"Right you are love. Now i need to get these to the fridge so you and my little prince have something to eat." He  
replied bending down and grabbing the bags, and heading towards the kitchen.  
Hayley followed behind him and grabbed an apple off the Island in the middle of the kitchen, and took a bite, "This  
taste like shit to me." She spat the piece of apple out in the sink and throw the apple at Klaus who caught it without even  
turning his head from the fridge.  
"You need to eat something other the blood bags Hayley, or else you are not going to get the nutrients you need to  
survive, right now your only feeding our baby. You need to worry about yourself for once too." Klaus said closing the fridge  
and sliding the apple back across the island towards her.  
Hayley took the apple and bit into, "Happy?"  
"Overjoyed." Klaus replied placing hishands on her waist and bring her to him.  
"Speaking of worrying for my self for once, i was kinda hopingthat i would be able to go into town tonight. With Rebekkah  
by my side of course." Halyey asked bring a pout to her face.  
"No." Klaus stated dropping his hands and heading towards his study.  
"Klaus, come on i will be with your sister nothing is going to happen, ill be fine." Hayley said.  
"I said no love, now not another word on the subject. Now i have work to do." Klaus said as he entered his study  
and closed the door behind him.  
Hayley growled and headed upstairs passing Rebekkah in the hallway.  
"Did Klaus say you could go with me into town tonight?" She asked.  
As much as Hayley wanted to obey Klaus's decission, she also need to see the outside world, at least for one night,  
and as long as Rebekkah was with her what could go wrong.  
"Ya he said is long as you are by my side the whole time, i can go out but he said back by midnight." Hayley Replied.  
"Okay so we will leave in about an hour, i suggest eating before we leave miss. I love Blood." Rebekkah laughed  
and gave her a wink.  
"Ya good idea." Hayley laughed, she for sure didnt want to hurt anyone tonight.  
Hayley headed to her room, and opened her closet door, alot of the close she had in there no longer fit do to the  
growing baby bump portruding from her belly, but there had to be something that sill fit her and didnt show off her baby  
bump, then she saw a leather skirt and black tank to that looked like the could cover her belly and make her look like she  
was only a little chubby.  
And then it hit her that outfit was the same outfit she had worn the night she and Klau first spent together. She  
throw the cloths on and looked in the mirror, not only did she look hot, but she looks sexy which was something very few  
people had over thought about her. Tonight was going to be a good night.

2 Hours later

Hayley and Rebekkah walked into the bar the was located in the center of the French Quarter ,and saw Sophie working  
behind the bar.  
"What are we doing here?" Hayley ask.  
"I can ask you the same thing." Sophie asked walking up to the two girls, "What are you doing here Hayley?"  
"Klaus said i could have a night out." She replied.  
"I find that hard to beleive." Sophie said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Well well well, look whatthe wind bloow in." Said a man's voice from behind Hayley and Rebekkah.  
The girls turned around to find a tall dark man behind them, "Rebakkah."  
"Marcel." She replied.  
"What brings you into my town, with such an eligant beauty." Marcel said taking my hand in his and kissing it, "I'm  
Marcel, and you are?"  
"Taken." Rebekkah said splatting Marcel's hand out of mine.  
"Well Rebekkah i didnt realize you roled that way." Marcel said with a crooked grin.  
"Not by me you fool, Marcel this is Hayley, she belongs to Klaus." Rebekkah stated.  
"I never know Klaus to keep pets." Marcel said taking a closer look at me, until he saw the mark on my shoulder," A  
wolf, i my town. Rebekkah you just made on terrible mistake bring her into my bar."  
Marcel lunged for Hayley but was knocked back into a table, by someone. Hayley spunaround to come face to face with  
Klaus.  
"Love." Klaus said with a growl.  
"Klaus i- i can explain." Hayley studdered.  
"Well Klaus..." Marcel said as he stood up, "Looks like we have ourselves a bit of a problem here."  
"I'm sure i don't knowwhat you are talking about friend." Klaus said pulling Hayley behind him protectively.  
"You brought a wolf into my town, and there are rules agenist that." Marcel said walking towards him.  
"i wouldn't take another step if i were you Marcellus or it could get messy." Klaus growled.  
Marcel took a look at me and then laughed, "Clearly i'm missing something, the Klaus i know wouldn't protect any  
girl, especially a wolf. Tell me why this one is so important to you."  
"I find that is none of your business friend, now we will be leaving now." Klaus said grabbing my hand.  
"I'm afriad i can't let you leave." Marcel said, "Not until i have that girl."  
Klaus laughed and pushed me towards Rebekkah, "Take her and go." Then he turned back to Marcel,"I'm sorry i'm rather  
fond of this one, maybe the next on friend."  
Rebekkah grabbed Hayley by her arm and sped out of the bar, towards the mansion. There was no way she was stay to  
find out what her brother was going to do to Marcel and his friends.

**WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I STILL NEED HELP COMING UP WITH BABY NAMES SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, JUST POST A REVIEW AND MAYBE I WILL PICK YOUR NAME.**


	8. unexpected visitor

Chapter 7:

Hayley paced back and forth, in her room waiting for Klaus to return. It had been over two hours, surely he should  
have been back by now. Hayley saw lights in the driveway and she ran to her window and looked out. It was Elijah getting  
out of a car, folowed by Klaus.  
Hayley's heart jumped into her chest as she booked it out of her room and down the stairs, taking them two at a  
time. She made it to the bottom as Klaus and Elijah walked through the door.  
Klaus opened his arms, as Hayley reached him and slammed into his chest, "I thought something bad happended to you."  
"Love, I'm immortal, you couldn't kill me if you tried." Klaus said kissing her forehead.  
That's when the smell hit her. She pulled back and looked him over, "Are you bleeding?"  
Klaus looked at her, "How did you..." He pulled up his shirt to reveal a small gash in his chest. He then turned back  
to Hayley, "It's nothing love."  
"How did you get away?" Hayley asked looking him over to make sure he was not hurt anywhere else.  
"Well Marcel, sent his men after Rebekkah and you and i couldn't very well let them catch you, so i had so hearts  
to rip out of peoples chest, and that's when my brother came to my rescue, of course by then i had already killed all of  
those worthless men and women that Marcel likes to call his family. And then we came home." he stated, then his face turned  
bleek, "Speaking of homes, did i not tell you to leave this house under any surcomstances. And of all people to break my  
rule my beloved sister. Rebekkah get down here!"  
Hayley placed a hand on Klaus's chest, "Klaus it wasn't Bekkah's fault, I lied to her, to get out of the house."  
Klaus shook his head," I't makes no different, she should have known that you would stop at nothing to get out  
and there for should have came to me to check to see if it was true." He barked.  
"You can't keep me locked up forever Klaus, i'm not one of your subject remember, i have my rights!" Hayley yelled.  
"No your right. You may not be my subject, but as long as your carrying my heir, you follow my rules! That is  
FINAL!" Klaus growled at Hayley.  
"I thought you had changed Klaus, but clearly i was wrong. Once, a monster always a monster. As you wish your  
higness, i shall stay locked in this house forever." Hayley said in a nutreul voice as a tear slide down her face, and she  
walked up the stairs and into her room and locked the door behind her.  
"Niklaus..." Elijah said  
"Not a word brother... I have had it with people thinking they can over power me." He said turning and heading for  
the kitchen.  
When he turned on the light, He found Caroline sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the island.  
"Caroline..." Klaus said surprised.  
"Is that all i get." Caroline said standing up and giving him a hug.  
"It good to see you love, but what the hell are you doing here?"


	9. Love Bites

Chapter 8:

Caroline and Klaus sat in the parlor, drink some of Klaus's strongest Scotch while Klaus told Caroline everything that had happened to him since he last saw her.  
"So let me get this straight, you came back to New Orleans because you thought that a bunch of witches were plotting against you, only to find out that they were using the women you impregnated as leverage for you to kill the vampire, Marcel who you turn into a vampire almost 200 years ago who thinks he is the king of the French Quarter, and allow them to gain back the use of their magic. But, the only problem being is Marcel has a secret weapon that no one what it is, that allows him to keep  
control over the Quarter. But, he doesn't know that you have infultrated his circle and plan to take back the Quarter, and once again become the king and ass you were meant to be. Is that right." Claroline asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Sounds about right love." Klaus laughed and took another sip of Scotch.  
Klaus's head turned towards the stairs as Hayley came down and into the parlor and throw something at him.  
Klaus caught it in his hand and looked at it. It was the necklace he had given Hayley, to symbolize his love her.  
"Take it i don't want any..." Hayley trailed of looking from Klaus to Caroline.  
"Hayley? Wait your the women he got pregnant. Klaus!" Caroline said turning to him.  
"Oh good the blond is here, now you can go along and play with her cause I'm done. Caroline enjoy him he is all yours." Hayley said and turn around and ran back up the stairs and into her room.  
"Hayley, of all people you slept with Hayley. Klaus what were you thinking." Caroline said placing her glass on the piano over by the window.  
"You want to know what i was thinking, really. Fine, i wasn't thinking at all, but now the more i think about that night the less i regret it. The more i realize that Hayley is giving me all that i have ever dreamed of wanting that she brings out the good i me." He said standing up.  
"Overously not if she is acting like this. She's not good Klaus, she uses men." Caroline said.  
And your any better, playing with my feeling for you so your friends can plot ways to kill me and you be the distraction." Klaus growled, "It was a mistake for you to come here Caroline just..."  
Her lips crashed to his, and Klaus lost his train of thought, until he heard a gasp and the sound of glass braking.  
His head snapped to the doorway to find Hayley standing there in shock, with broken glass surrounding her feet and a drop of blood sliding down her leg from  
where a shard had hit her.  
"No. Hayley its not what it..." Klaus trailed of stepping towards her.  
A tear was falling down Hayley's cheek as she back away and ran out the front door and into the moon light.  
"Hayley!" Klaus yelled running out the door. Elijah and Rebekkah appeared beside him.  
"What is it what has happened Nik?" Rebekkah asked.  
"Hayley ran off because this thing kissed me and Hayley saw." Klaus waved towards Caroline.  
"Hey you didn't stop me Klaus." Caroline rebuilted.  
Rebekkah grabbed Caroline by the throat and throw her against the wall of the house, "You stupid girl, do you not realize that not only is every vampire in New Orleans not looking for her. She is also the most dangerous person to anyone in this town."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Caroline growled pulling herself to her feet.  
"She's blood lusting as if she were a vampire the slightest smell of blood and she could kill someone, without thinking."  
"But, that would make her a vampire? Wouldn't it?"  
"She's carrying on you dumb blood." Rebekkah snapped.  
"Enough of this, Brother we have to find Hayley before Marcel or his men do." Elijah said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
Rebekkah push a piece of hair out of her face, "I'll take the Quarter Klaus, she couldn't have gotten far."  
Klaus was not even listening, cause he knew exactly where Hayley was going, a place were she could feel safe and secure. She was going home. Which was the perfect place for Marcel to find her.  
Klaus vanished into the black abyss of the night, hoping that he wouldn't be to late.


	10. In the Bayou

Chapter 9:

Hayley pushed her way through the dense under bush of the New Orleans Bayou, trying to get as far as she could away from Klaus or anyone associated with him. Her vision was becoming blurry, do to her tears welding up behind her eyes.  
She refused to cry, she wouldn't shed any tears over Klaus or any other man again. Being to into her thoughts she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground in front of her and fell to her knees. The fall hadn't hurt that bad, but Hayley just couldn't hold back her tears any longer. They streamed down her face as a whimper left her mouth.  
She pulled herself to her feet, and wiped away her tears to find a wolf standing not even 100 feet from where she had fallen, and he didn't look happy.  
The wolf had its teeth bared, and was growling like crazy.  
"I don't mean any harm." Hayley said backing away slowly.  
"The wolf responded with a growl and started to walk forward.  
Hayley turned and ran straight into something... or someone.  
"Well what do we have here. Looks like we have ourselves a mutt." Said a deep males voice.  
Hayley looked up into the eyes of a vampire, she backed away slowly, "Marcel."  
"That's right sweetheart, Marcel has everyone of his night walkers and day walkers out looking for you" Said the vampire as two vampires came out from behind him, and pushed Hayley down to her knees.  
The vampire dropped to one knee, "Now tell me why would Klaus waste his time on you wolf?"  
"What makes you think Klaus cares for me?" Hayley spat as she turned her face away from him.  
The vampire grabbed Hayley's face and turned it towards her," Because he wouldn't just go and kill 15 vampires for just anyone. So why is he so interested in you."  
"He's not, nor does her care what happens to me. Go ahead and kill me."  
"Ohhh im not going to kill you, Marcel has better plans for you than that. See he wants to use you to get Klaus to leave New Orleans for good, and once he's gone i get to have my way with you." He said with a smile.  
"You think that Klaus will care if you use me as leverage, boy do you have another think coming he will tare you apart." Hayley said trying to free his grip on her jaw.  
"We will see about that now wont we mutt." he said.  
Then everything, went dark, and Hayley lost consciousness.

Klaus ran through the Bayou with under mining speed hoping to find any clue that Hayley had been there, when he came upon an abandon house in the middle of the Bayou.  
"Maybe Hayley is in there." Klaus thought to himself as he kicked in the front door and stepped through the thresh-hold.  
"Hayley?" He called.  
There was no answer.  
It looked like the house had not been touched in at least 20 years. Klaus walked over to the couch in the far corner and picked up a little doll in what must have once been a pink jumper, and a piece of paper fell out of the dolls shirt.  
Klaus placed the doll down and picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

To our beautiful daughter Hayley,

We give you this doll, to give you a friend to talk to in this lonely world. We know that it is hard to stay in this house all alone with no one to talk too. Just remember we love you and miss you dearly. Hope to see you soon..

Love,  
mom and dad

Hayley. This couldn't be Hayley's families house. Klaus pocketed the note and went up the stairs to the only bedroom in the house. Was it possible that Hayley lived here alone, without anyone?  
The room looked to have been decorated for a girl the age of 5 max, with pink wallpaper that was now pealing, and a white day bed, and toys all over the floor.  
He had to show this to Hayley.  
Then it hit him Hayley and her still missing. He had to find her.  
Klaus zoomed out of the house and back in to the dense Bayou forest, when he smelt blood, and followed its smell.  
It led him to a small field, where a bonfire had been started. Marcel was standing by the fire.  
"Klaus, my friend what brings you to the Bayou?"  
"No reason, just felt like taking a little walk." Klaus replied playing it cool as to not set Marcel off that Hayley was missing. The last thing he need was Marcel finding Hayley.  
"Come on Klaus we all know why you are out her." Marcel stated turning to a tent set up not even 20 yards from him.  
Two men came out with a person with a bag over their head. They walked over to Marcel and throw the person to the ground.  
"I believe you lost this." Marcel said ripping the bag off of the persons head.  
"Hayley." Klaus whispered. His unbeaten heart would have skipped a beat if it could have.


	11. Our lips are not so sealed

Chapter 10:

Klaus took a step towards Marcel and Hayley, but stopped. He couldn't take a chance at provoking Marcel and him hurting Hayley.  
Klaus raised his hands in front of him, "Alright Marcel you got my attention." he put his hand in front of him, "Now let Hayley go."  
Marcel laughed and pointed at Klaus, "You see I'd love to just let her go, but she means something to you. I'm just dying to know what a wolf could have that would make you an original give her a second look. So tell me Klaus what makes her so special to you?"  
"Everything about her makes her special to me, i can't just choose one of her qualities." Klaus smiled and looked at Hayley.  
Hayley turned her head away from Klaus.  
"Well... Looks like the mutt doesn't return the favour." Marcel said picking her up by her hair.  
Hayley cried out in sheer pain, as Marcel wrapped his arm around her neck and bent her head sideways.  
"Now tell me what is so special about her, or i will drain every last drop of blood from her body while you watch her die!" he growled.  
"You wouldn't even get an inch closer to her neck." Rebekkah said appearing beside Klaus.  
Elijah appeared on the other, "Brother."  
"Well if it isn't the whole family. Does anyone care to share the secret." Marcel asked from across the field.  
Everyone stayed silent.  
"No, fine." He answered. "How about you wolf?" He looked down to Hayley.  
She looked up at him through her thick black eyelashes, "Go to hell." Then she did something miraculous. She throw red hot embers from the blazing fire near by into Marcel's face.  
Marcel let out a rawr and Hayley fell to the ground on her knees.  
Klaus started running towards her, "Hayley run this way, run to me!"He yelled.  
Hayley got to her feet and ran towards Klaus, when she reached him she fell into his arms, crying.  
"Shhhhh, there there love. I've got you." Klaus said trying to comfort her.  
"No I've got her" Said Marcel from across the field as a girl came out from behind him.  
The girl couldn't have been more then 15 or 16, and she was tall, skinny, and looked innocent.  
The girl raised her hand and started chanting something that Klaus nor his siblings could hear. Hayley's head reared back as a blood curdling scream came from her mouth.  
Hayley fell out of Klaus's arms and hit the ground hard, "Klaus!" she screamed.  
Klaus fell to his knees beside her, unable to do anything to subside her pain, he was powerless against Marcel.  
That's when it came to him, the last thing that he could possibly do to save Hayley and his heir .  
"Stop!"He yelled rising to his feet.  
The girl looked to Marcel, to see what he had to say about Klaus's sudden out burst, and he nodded for her to listen.  
"You want to know why she is so special to me, fine. Make me a deal." Klaus said.  
"I'm listening?" Marcel stated.  
"I'll tell you why she is special if you let Elijah and Rebekkah take Hayley away from here right now." Klaus said, "If not i will kill you and your young witch."  
Marcel stood there for a minute thinking about what Klaus had to offer. He wanted to know this secret, but at the same time this would mean that the young wolf would no longer be in his grasp.  
"Very well, she may leave." Marcel said.  
Klaus knelt down beside Hayley who was not unconscious, and kissed her on her forehead, before nodding to Elijah to take her and leave.  
Elijah came forth and picked Hayley up off the ground, and he and Rebekkah disappeared into the night.  
"Alright Klaus, i followed through on my half of the bargain, now its your turn." Marcel called as Klaus got to his feet.  
"Very well, Hayley is no ordinary ware wolf. But, you already know that didn't you? Was it not you that killed her family?" Klaus asked walking towards Marcel.  
"Yes, i am aware that Hayley is the last remaining ware wolf clan that use to thrive in the Bayous of New Orleans. Now tell me what this has to do with you?" Marcel stated with a smile.  
"Simply that she is pregnant with heir is all i have to say." Klaus said as he finally reached Marcel's side.  
"Impossible, vampires can't have offspring." Marcel said as his grin turned into a frown.  
"I'm not just any vampire, Marcellus, I'm the Hybrid. The Original Hybrid."


	12. Review 2

I love all these great Reviews i am getting, i have picked the baby"S name and it is going to be Daniel. Thanks for all the amazing ideas guys. Sorry for not uploading, as it is a Tuesday and of course we are all watching "The Originals" tonight. I think that i will upload at least one chapter or more each day, except Tuesdays. Hope everyone is enjoying the book so far. Will be uploading the Next Chapter called "Stage 2" tomorrow.


	13. Stage 2

Chapter 11:

Marcel couldn't speak, how could this be possible? No vampire had ever procreated before, so what could make Klaus so special that he could have an heir to the Michelson line.  
Klaus saw this look on Marcel's face, "Well it seems i have finally found something that you can't have. Now if you don't mind i have a family to check up on."  
Klaus turned and started walking across the field towards the trees.  
Marcel snapped out of his thoughts, "You know you can't win over the Quarter, and protect them at the same time." He yelled.  
"I can try." Klaus replied before disappearing into the trees.  
"We will see about that." Marcel whispered to himself.

Klaus came though the front door to find, Elijah and Rebekkah sitting on the bottom of the stairs, judging by the look on their faces something was wrong.  
"What is it? Where's Hayley?" Klaus said trying to get passed them. His siblings grabbed him and pushed him away from the stairs.  
"Sophie said it be best if we wait down here until you get home." Elijah said.  
"Well overiously something is wrong, now tell me what it is." Klaus said looking to the top of the stairs.  
"Hayley's water broke." Rebekkah stated with a grim looking face.  
Klaus's heart skipped a beat, his child was on its way and his siblings were making him stay down here. He tried to push past them, but they wouldn't move.  
"Step aside brother, Hayley needs me." He growled.  
"She doesn't need anyone Niklaus..." He trailed off.  
"What of course she does." He replied again trying to get past, but not being successful.  
"God dame it Klaus she's in a coma." Rebekkah yelled.  
Klaus at first didn't understand the words that were coming out of Rebekkah' mouth. But, then it sank in.  
_"NO!"_ He he thought to himself and finally pushed past his siblings and raced up the stairs to Hayley's room.  
He kicked in the door to find Sophie attaching a IV to Hayley's arm.  
"Klaus you need to wait downstairs."  
"Don't tell me what to do." He Growled as he fell to his knees beside Hayley's bed looking at her still figure, "How it she?"  
"She's in a magic induced coma. No thanks to that witch your brother told me you ran into." Sophie said placing a heart rate monitor on Hayley's finger.  
"And the baby?"  
"He's on his way, and i can't stop it from happening. But, without Hayley to help push him out I'm going to have to cut him out." Sophie said bring a kit of surgical tools over to Hayley's bedside table.  
Klaus's head snapped over to look at Sophie, "That could killer her."  
"You have to make a choice Klaus. It's either Hayley, or the baby because if that baby stays in there any longer it could very well kill Hayley on its own."  
Klaus could not believe what she was saying, there was no way he was loosing either one of them, "Give her my blood."  
Sophie looked at him, "What no!"  
"I can't live without her, and i can't raise a child on my own. So I'm not asking I'm telling you to give her my blood, Klaus said taking a needle of the bedside table and shoving it into his arm, and filling a vile with his hybrid blood.  
Sophie took it and looked at it, "Klaus i can't do this it goes against every fibre of my being."  
"Do it." He growled, " Or i will, and you have better medical training then i do."  
Sophie shoved the needle into Hayley's IV tube and watched as it travelled into her still body.  
"How are you going to get the baby out?" Klaus asked getting to his feet while picking up Hayley's hand.  
"I'm going to have to make a cut right above her pelvis line, and remove the baby through the uterus wall. I'm going to need yours and your siblings help though."  
"Anything you need." Klaus replied.  
"Well we will need lots of warm water, as well as lots of towels, a pair of sissors, and something for the baby to be wrapped in when its out. I will also need you to hold Hayley down while i do this. It might send her into shock." Sophie said.  
Klaus nodded in understanding and headed out the door to find his siblings. He found them in the sitting room.  
"I need your help. Sophie has to cut the baby out, so we need warm water, towels and lots of them, sissors, and something to keep the baby warm, when she gets it out." He said.  
"I'll get the towels and water." Rebekkah said leaving the room.  
Elijah saw the worry on his younger brother's face and placed a hand on his shoulder, "They will both be okay Niklaus."  
"I hope so." Klaus said heading back upstairs. When he re-entered Hayley's room he found her laying on a plastic sheet with her shirt off and Sophie cleaning a knife.  
"It is time." She said.  
Klaus nodded and went to stand on the opposite side of Hayley.  
"Now i am going to need you to hold her down good and tight. And Klaus..."  
He looked up at her.  
"No matter what happens do not let go of her until that baby is out of her."  
He nodded and Sophie placed the knife to Hayley's skin and slide it across her abdomen. A line of red blood gushed out of her chest, and slide down onto the bed like a river of water.  
Hayley twitched and Klaus held her down, as Sophie reached her hands in Hayley's belly searching for the uterus.  
"Okay I've found the uterus, it wont be much longer till i have the baby out. Klaus your doing a good job, keep it up."  
A scream came from Hayley's mouth as her eyes flew open, and were blood red.  
Klaus held her down, even when his heart told him to stop and take her in his arms. But, the baby had to come out first.  
Then finally, a ear piecing cry filled the air. Klaus raised his head to find Sophie, holding a blood, and goopy baby.  
"It's a boy."


	14. Meeting Daniel

Chapter 12:

A Boy, Klaus let out a sigh of relief. Although Hayley had gone to find out the sex of the baby, Klaus knew that they could only be sure once he was born. Although he would have loved his child even if it was a girl, he just felt something towards his son that he probably wouldn't feel towards a daughter.  
"A son." Klaus said out loud as he walked over to Sophie who was now wrapping the baby up after she had cleaned him off.  
"I think he's ready to meet his father." She said handing him off to Klaus, "I'll see to Hayley, go show him to your siblings."  
Klaus looked back at Hayley's lifeless form, she would wake up soon, and be not only the most beautiful woman in the world, but the only Hybrid woman too. He then proceed out of the room and down the stairs.  
Elijah and Rebekkah where waiting at the bottom. Rebekkah had a tear in her eye, and Elijah a smile.  
"Ohhh." Rebekkah said, "He's so small, and look he has Hayley's hair."  
Klaus looked down at his son, and smiled. He did have Hayley's hair, another reminder of the woman he loved.  
"Speaking of Hayley, how is she?" Elijah asked leaning over Rebekkah's shoulder to get a better look at the baby.  
"She's in transition, i had no choice but to give her my blood. She would have died." Klaus said handing his son to his sister.  
"Well hello there... there... Klaus what is his name?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the baby.  
Name? Hayley and him had not discussed names, because they believed that they would have more time to find one that would suit their unique child. But, no the less he needed a name.  
"Daniel." Klaus said out load and then smiled.  
Rebekkah frowned, "Your going to name your son after you food?"  
"No after my liquor." Klaus said, "And plus it has a ring to it don't you think. Daniel Michelson."  
"He does have a point." Elijah said touching the little child hand.  
Daniel let out a cry and Rebekkah handed him back to Klaus.  
"What is wrong tiny wolf?" Klaus said trying to sooth his son.  
"Niklaus he might be hungry." Elijah said going into the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of red liquid.  
"Brother we don't even know if he is a vampire." Klaus said looking down at his son who was still crying.  
"We have to find out." Elijah said placing the bottle in Klaus hand.  
Klaus looked at the bottle and then at his son, he didn't want his son to kill to survive, but he had also said long ago that he would never open his heart to love, and now look where he was. The woman of his life was upstairs, become the Queen she deserved, and his heir was in his arms.  
Klaus placed the bottle to his son's lips, but the baby turned his head away and continued crying.  
"Klaus try this one." Rebekkah said giving him a bottle, this time filled with a white powdery substance.  
Klaus again put this to his son's mouth and the baby latched on, and began to drink the bottle.  
"Only a wolf. How interesting?" Elijah said looking down at the little figure in his brother's arms.  
"Then again brother, i was born a wolf, as was Hayley. There for our son will mostly have that gene how ever, he could also exhibit traits of a vampire as he gets older." Klaus said as Daniel finished his bottle and was now sound asleep in Klaus's arms.  
"Klaus." Sophie called from above.  
Klaus looked to Rebekkah, "Do you mind, being a super nanny for a few moments little sister?"  
"My pleasure Nik." She replied taking her nephew into her arms, and walking off into the sitting room with Elijah in tow.  
Klaus zoomed upstairs to Hayley's room to find Hayley sitting up in bed.  
"Klaus?" She said confused.  
Klaus walked over to her, and sat down beside her, "How are you feeling love?"  
"Like someone cut me open, and throw a brick at my head." She replied touching her head.  
"Well your half right love. Your in transition to become a hybrid." Klaus replied as he took a vile of blood out of his pocket, "This here is the last vile of one Elena Gilbert's blood, and you need to drink it.  
He handed the vile to Hayley.  
"Wait! That means i died! Klaus the baby." Hayley said scared.  
"Is downstairs with Rebekkah and Elijah, where he will be safe until we get you all settled." Klaus said calmly.  
Hayley touched her belly, "He's here?"  
Klaus nodded, "Now drink."  
Hayley looked at the vile and gagged, but took the lid of and sucked it back.  
"That's a good little wolf."  
Hayley looked up at him through her thick black eyelashes, "Can i see my baby now?"  
"God when you look at me like that, you make me want to... well i will save that for later." He said with a grin. "Rebekkah!"  
A few seconds later there was a knock on the door, and Rebekkah came in carrying a still sound asleep Daniel.  
"You called brother, ohhh Hayley your awake." She said stepping over to the bed.  
"Love meet our son Daniel." Klaus said as Rebekkah slid Daniel into Hayley's out stretched arms.  
"Daniel?"  
"Klaus has decided to name the child after his favourite liquor." Rebekkah replied.  
Klaus gave Rebekkah a death glare, and she backed away.  
"I can see i have out stayed my welcome, give my nephew a kiss for me." Rebekkah replied leaving the room.  
"Liquor really Klaus." Hayley said.  
"No my love, i named him after your father." He said with a grin. "I found this and this in a old house in the middle of the Bayou while searching for you."  
Klaus handed her a letter and a book.  
"The letter is from your parents to you, when they bought you a doll. And the book is a family tree for your family." He opened the book to the last page that had writing on it and pointed to a name. "This is your father's name Daniel Claire, and your mother's Emily Claire."  
Hayley looked at him, "You found my family?"  
Klaus shooking his head, "Marcel killed the last remaining Claire family member 15 years ago. I'm sorry Hayley you are all that remains."  
Daniel sturred in Hayley's arms and opened his eyes. Hayley gasped when she saw that they were the same deep ocean blue that his father had.  
The eyes of her lover, and now father of her child.


	15. Hybridnapping

Chapter 13:

_Two Months Later_

The Michelson house appeared quiet in the dark humid night, but from deep with in the house came Daniel's cry.  
Klaus sat up and bed, and looked over to see if Hayley had been awoken by Daniel's crying to find her still sound asleep.  
Things had been hard for Hayley since Daniel had been born, not only was Daniel growing at a fast pace no thanks to his vampire genes, Hayley was still trying to get use to the idea of being a hybrid and having to drink blood for the rest of her life.  
Klaus pulled himself out of bed and quietly walked out of his and Hayley's room and down the hall to Daniel's nursery, to find him standing up in his crib with tears streaming down his eyes.  
His eyes, the exact same as Klaus's, the only thing that even allowed anyone to believe that Daniel was his child. Everything else was all Hayley, the lightly tan skin, and dark brown hair.  
"What is it tiny wolf?" Klaus asked picking him up and cradling him into his chest.  
Daniel may have been 2 months old, but physically and mentally he was around 6 months.  
Klaus kissed his son's forehead, and walked over to the change table in the corner of the room and placed Daniel down on the padded surface and started to change his bum.  
Daniel put his finger into his mouth and turned his head towards his bedroom door as Rebekkah walked in carrying a bottle, still in her nightgown, "Nik, here let me take care of Daniel. This is the third time you have been up tonight with him. I'll take this turn you get some sleep."  
Klaus finished changing his son, and then handed him over to Rebekkah, "Thanks little sister."  
She nodded and placed Daniel's bottle into his mouth and started rocking him as Klaus left the nursery and headed back to bed.  
When he climbed into bed, Hayley sat up quickly.  
"The baby!"  
"Is fine Bekka has him this time, go back to sleep love." Klaus said as she laid back down and he wrapped around her as she cuddled into him.  
Klaus had just started to drift off to sleep, when there was a crash from down the hall, followed by screaming and a baby crying.  
"KLAUS!" Screamed Rebekkah's voice.  
Hayley and Klaus jumped out of bed and booked it to the nursery, to find Rebekkah on the floor trying to pull herself up and the baby's balcony door broken to pieces.  
Daniel was no where to be found.  
"Daniel? Where's Daniel?" Hayley cried.  
Klaus pulled his sister to her feet, "Where is he?"  
"Marcel's men, they came through the window. There were to many of them. I',m so sorry Nik i couldn't stop them, they took him." She cried as Elijah ran into the room.  
Hayley fell to the floor, with a thud as she cried out in pain.  
Klaus fell down beside her, he couldn't breath for his son was now in the hands of his mortal enemy, and the one person who would use anything to get Klaus and his family to leave town.  
Even a helpless baby.


	16. The Last Stand

**Chapter 14:**

_Note: When i refer to the Original Family that includes Hayley now as she was sired by Klaus as a hybrid_

_"This is what all the fuss was about. How can this baby have more power then anyone could imagine."_ Marcel thought as he looked over the sleeping baby in the basket in front of him.  
He looked so much like the wolf, and nothing like Klaus.  
"Marcel, what are we going to do with the baby?" the young witch Devina asked stepping up beside him, "They will come for him."  
"And we will destroy them." Marcel replied picking up the baby, "And as for this little guy, i think i will make him my heir. He may not be blood but he could come to use for me one day."  
And with that Marcel handed the baby over to Devina and she walked away being escorted to a hidden location until Klaus and the rest of the Original Family were destroyed.

Marcel's palace of the French Quarter was silent, as the Original Family appeared in his courtyard.  
Marcel was sitting at a table waiting for them, "Klaus."  
Hayley darted for him, but Klaus stopped her, "What have you done with my baby?"  
"Oh he's safely tucked into bed, don't worry i wouldn't dream of killing him." Marcel replied standing up, "But, you four on the other hand should have stayed away."  
"Give back the child and we will leave this town and you at peace. Refuse and we will turn this town upside searching for that baby, and kill every last vampire in our way. The choice is yours." Elijah said stepping forward.  
"You will not come into my town and order me around Elijah Michelson!" Marcel Growled.  
"And you should no better then to try and tare apart the Original Family. Like seriously Marcel have you not learned anything from living with Klaus for 100 years." Rebekkah snapped.  
"I sure did, don't back down." Marcel said eyeing Klaus.  
"Marcel, please." Hayley muttered, "He's just a baby, and he's going to be getting hungry soon."  
"Oh we got that covered, we have enough blood bags to last him a long time." Marcel smiled, "Didn't i warn you Klaus, that you couldn't protect your family and win over the Quarter at the same time?"  
"You asshole overiously you didn't learn enough before you took him. he doesn't drink blood." Hayley cried.  
Marcel looked Hayley over, before smiling, "Well then i guess i will just have to take you too."  
Klaus stepped in front of Hayley, "you already have my son, you are not taking my queen." He Growled.  
"Well if you..." Marcel was cut off by the sound of a baby crying from behind Klaus.  
"Daniel." Hayley said running over to him and snatching him out of Devina's hands, "Thank you."  
Klaus was by her side in seconds, "Is he okay?"  
Hayley nodded and he turned back to Marcel, "Looks like i win yet again friend. Might wont to check the loyalty of your witch."  
Marcel growled and charged at Hayley and Daniel, but was knocked back by Elijah. Marcel hit the wall and sent bricks flying every which way.  
"Get Daniel to safety." Klaus told Hayley.  
She looked into his eyes and then kissed him, as if it would be the last time that she ever saw him again.  
"Go and don't look back!" He hollered as Hayley took off into the night with Daniel cradled in her arms.  
"My men will find her, and when they do they will kill her and that baby." Marcel said getting up and wiping blood of his lip.  
"Not if we kill you first." Rebekkah said, and the three Originals lunged at Marcel.


	17. Last Review (I sware

The next chapter that i write will be the last for this story, but don't you worry i will make it worth while. Also thanks to all the great reviews i got over the span of writing this. I will be writing a sequel starting sometime after the weekend as i am starting Christmas shopping this weekend. Before i write the last chapter i want your guys opinion on if i should kill Marcel, or just have him flee New Orleans and never return/

Comment if you wont your voice heard.

xoxo Cordie Bear


	18. A Happy Ending

Chapter 15:

_"My men will find her, and when they do they will kill her and that baby." Marcel said getting up and wiping blood of his lip._  
_"Not if we kill you first." Rebekkah said, and the three Originals lunged at Marcel._  
Marcel dodged Elijah and Rebekkah, but Klaus caught Marcel by the throat.  
"Where do you get the right to threaten those i love." Klaus barked in Marcel's face as he throw him into another wall.  
Marcel got up and ran into Klaus sending him flying, Klaus was not easily hurt and dug his feet into the ground until he came to a complete stop.  
Klaus laughed and straightened his shirt, "I see your not going to give up fighting and run."  
"No, I'm not. You see I'm not like you i don't run from my problems."Marcel said holding up his hands in the air, "What kind king would i be if i ran from every problem this city held."  
"Your not the KING!" Klaus yelled running at Marcel only to be thrown back by a force field.  
"Well looks like my witch comes through." Marcel grinned looking at Devina who was up on the balcony.  
"I didn't stop him to save you Marcel, i did it for her." Devina replied as Hayley jumped over the railing and landed with a thud on the ground below right in front of Marcel.  
"Daniel?" Klaus said.  
"He's safe." Hayley replied looking at Klaus with veins appearing below her bright yellow eyes, she turned back to Marcel," But you, your anything but safe."  
"You think you can take on me?" Marcel chuckled stepping towards her, "Your weak, i have 200 years on you wolf, lets not forget it's not even a full moon."  
Hayley laughed, "You have got to be the most clueless vampire in all of New Orleans." Hayley said taking a step towards Marcel as if egging him on.  
"And you seem to be clueless to mutt." Marcel said, "Look around this is my kingdom, and your just a piece of dirt that i can just push under my door mat, so do yourself a favour and let the men get back to their fight."  
Hayley tackled him to the ground and slammed her hand in his chest, "I am not a dog, I'm a hybrid next time learn all the fax before you kidnap my son. your no the king of this Quarter, Klaus is, and guess what..."  
"What?" Marcel said gasping as Hayley's hold on his heart tightened.  
"Every King needs a Queen." Hayley smiled and was about to pull his heart out when Klaus stopped him.  
"No here love, lets take it outside were everyone can see." He said.  
Hayley nodded in agreement, and pulled her hand out of Marcel's chest and grabbed him by the throat and pulled him to his feet.  
Elijah and Rebekkah grabbed Marcel by the shoulders and pulled him towards the exit, as Klaus and Hayley followed them out hand in hand.  
When they got outside, there was a crowd of vampire, and witches surrounding the square.  
Elijah and Rebekkah throw Marcel to the ground as hayley walked over to him, and looked down at him  
"Any last words?" She smiled.  
"Even if you kill me, there will always be another to come after your family. Your baby will never be safe." He whispered.  
"Well at least he will be safe from you." Hayley replied and slammed her foot down on his throat and shoved her hand in his chest and pulled out his heart.  
Marcel's eyes went from full of life, to lifeless in a matter of second until his cold lifeless body was all the was left.  
Klaus walked over, and throw a match on Marcel's body. Then he turned to everyone in the square.  
"To those of you who served Marcel, you now are under my command, if you don't agree then you may leave. If you try to kill me, Hayley here will kill you." He said pointing to me, "It's your choice, i don't mind a kill. Now there are a few rules that i would like to change. First, all witches in the Quarter are now free you use magic as they please. But, be advised if you try to use it against me or my family i will kill you."  
"Secondly, Werewolves my return to the Quarter, and any who kill them will answer to me." Hayley said.  
Klaus nodded, "And finally, any who touch a hair on my son will suffer a fate worse then death."  
"These are the rules that New Orleans lived by 200 years ago when i ran this town, and these are the rules that will remain till the day i die." Klaus smirked, "And as you all know i can't be killed so, that's going to be a long time."  
When Klaus had finished his speech everyone who had been in the square disappeared and Sophie came out of Marcel's building carrying Daniel and walked over to Hayley.  
Hayley took her baby in her arms and hugged him. It was nice to know that he wouldn't have to worry about hiding for the rest of his life, to stay safe and he could actually go out into the world.  
Klaus came over and looked over Hayley's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Let's go home." He whispered in her ear.  
Hayley smiled, "That sounds nice."  
Klaus and Hayley walked hand in hand down the now deserted street, with only the light of Marcel's now burnt corpse behind them.

Hayley leaned over the master bedroom belcony and into the sunrise, she and Klaus had not gone to sleep yet as Klaus had spent most of the night repairing the damages done to Daniel's nursery.  
Hayley had decided to watch the sunrise, while Daniel slept. As it meant the fall of one leader and the rise of the original family, with Klaus as the King of the French Quarter.  
Klaus came up, behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "The repairs are done, I'll have to go into town to get glass for his window in the morning though."  
'"I'm just glad that we all made it home today." Hayley muttered turning around and leaning into Klaus.  
"Speaking of making it home, i promised myself i would do something if we made it out of this alive." Klaus said looking at Hayley.  
Hayley looked back up at him confused.  
"Hayley you know that i love you right?"  
"Of course i know that Klaus, you remind me almost everyday." Hayley replied smiling.  
"Well i want you to be my queen."Klaus said.  
"Wait, are i not already your queen?" Hayley asked.  
"Yes, you are but not in the way i want you to be." Klaus said, as he pulled a box out of his pocket and slide down to one knee.  
Hayley gasped as Klaus opened the box to reveal, to Hayley's surprise a ruby instead of a diamond ring.  
"I figured a ruby would be more ironic and beautiful on you the some mear diamond." Klaus said, "Hayley, i have loved you since the day i met you, you gave me the heir i always wanted, and the humanity i always needed. You bring the best of me out at the worst of times, and you never let me forget that i am still a man. Will you marry me?"  
Hayley held out her hand and nodded, "Yes! Klaus of course i will marry you!"  
Klaus slide the ring on Hayley's hand and pulled her into his arms, and into the most passionate kissed that would make anyone who looked turn away from jealousy, and as the sun rose over the trees and hit Hayley's ruby ring, Hayley know that she was home, and she would remain by Klaus's side as his Queen for all time

The End

_Hoped you enjoyed it, i hope to start writing the sequel as soon as possible, i will be called "Along came a star" hope to see you all reading that one as well._  
_Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys are my inspiration to write, and i thank you for that._

_xoxo Cordie Bear_


	19. The end

to all who have read this fan fic if you wish to read more there is a sequel out called rise of a star. I hope yo see all your amazing reviews there as well


End file.
